Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 June 2016
10:54 I unlocked raid battle at level 30 10:54 and it shows 10:54 "Minimum level of 40 is required to enter Raid Battle" 10:54 small ok then 11:07 sup, Princess Monogatari 11:12 .. 11:12 I'm playing Elsword (y) small rose is almost broken 11:17 Sup Fish 11:17 hi 11:18 How's it going? 11:18 11:21 sup, Lina 11:22 Heyo 11:22 How you doin? 11:23 Being bored 11:23 kek 11:23 Saaammee 11:28 i've finally got to play my alt GL now 11:30 I'm playing elsword, switching around characters...my highest is level 25..kek 11:46 sup, Princess Monogatari 11:51 Hello 11:51 what are some units who boost defense based on recovery? 11:51 PRAY THE DARK LORD 11:51 ZIZ PORK 11:52 hey guyssssss 11:52 Ciauo vaffanculo 11:52 KITTAMMUORT 11:52 ... 11:52 entios is not actually true 11:52 Armony il tuo inglese da terza media 11:52 fa schifo 11:52 :0 11:52 thanks 11:52 ahaha english yud, please 11:52 we're hosts here 11:53 Ma che cazzo me ne fotte di sti bevi te 11:53 KILL THE QUEEN 11:53 QUEEN ELIZABETH IS A BITHHHH 11:53 BITCHHHHH 11:53 come ha detto mokona, hai sbagliato continente 11:53 kick this one xd 11:54 however 11:54 yay 11:54 ME NE VADO 11:54 FUCK 11:54 I'm a priest of the Holy Ziz 11:54 Do you know the Cult of the Ziz? 11:57 Nope. 11:57 that's a pity 11:57 I have heard of the Cult of Eric though. 11:57 no, our only god is the Ziz 11:57 "thou shall sell your eric if he is not anima" 11:57 *Oracle 11:57 GDI 11:57 yay 11:57 oracle best type 11:57 always 11:58 Well, it's not a cult i'm a part of anywho. 11:58 especially if it's a Ziz 11:59 The Holy Ziz forms a Trinity: it is Ardas the breaker of worlds, the Shining Zazabis and the Holy Ziz 12:00 yay 12:00 while its 3* form, the thunderbird, is what our mortal minds can barely understand and see in everyday life 12:02 well guys, now it's farming time 12:02 I leace you with a holy image of Ziz's Trinity 12:02 http://it.bravefrontierrpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zizonniveggente.gif 12:03 yay 12:03 see iu ;) 12:08 sup, Haile 12:08 Hey DJ 12:09 sup 12:09 what are you doing now? 12:09 playing with my alt GL 12:10 you didnt finish it yet? 12:10 my Vargas was built 12:10 but doing scenarios for SP fodder 12:11 didn't finished what? 12:11 quest 12:11 the quests of my alt GL? 12:11 yeah 12:12 i've gotten back to my alt from a month or so its because it was low on space 12:12 my Android phone 12:13 Oh ok 12:13 Any new updates you want soon 12:13 ? 12:14 nah, i think? 12:15 I personally need Sirius coming soon 12:15 there's not much that i can do for my main GL 12:15 currently 12:16 exethat i have to clear tilith trial, get 1.5 mil on fire FG, have to get 100% completion on quaid GQ or do FG farming [12:16 exept* 12:16 you havent beat Tilith yet? 12:16 no 12:17 i need to get my Magress' SP cap to max 12:17 I keep losing 12:20 but for the fire FG, its highly recommended for me to fully build my Ciara or get my own Golzo 12:21 i really want to get Limera as well 12:21 but Ulkina is okay to use for fire FG 12:24 best squad fore fire FG: Avant lead, Vargas friend, Kulyuk, Golzo, Adel/Darvanshel depending on Vargas' SP skills & Bestie for BB gauge fill rate 12:24 for* 12:24 btw, i don't have my Kulyuk yet 12:27 yay HAIL ZIZ yay 12:28 hihi~ :3 12:28 sup, Osha & Grim 12:28 just pulled breaker zelnite after so long, and im wondering what the best spheres for him are 12:28 i want the best drop sphere at least~ 12:28 any recommended iOS games? 12:29 summoners war~? 12:29 hihi djj~ 12:29 i tried it, was okay 12:29 you can give him either Zelnite gloves or Advent Solace 12:29 kk~ 12:30 I've got a recommended iOS game 12:30 It's called Brave Frontier 12:30 * Linathan runs 12:30 i cant find zelnite gloves on wiki :( 12:30 Thief Gloves 12:30 oh 12:32 thnx~ 12:36 thats what i meant 12:36 thief gloves 12:37 ded? 12:45 ~mew~ 12:47 night, everybody 12:47 when is the tales of link event coming? 12:48 nighty night 12:49 night dj 12:49 monday 12:50 oh yuss 12:50 and when is mifune omni coming out 12:51 not announced yet 12:51 i think Tales of Link vortexes comes at next monday, i think 12:51 but soon 12:51 dont think 12:51 aww ok :) cant wait 12:51 mich confirmed it 12:51 mich? 12:52 crimson storm mich 12:52 one of the admins here 12:52 ah ok 12:52 hi ciauo 12:52 hi 12:52 hello :P 12:52 (laughing) 12:53 I stopped farming right now 12:53 but thteres one problem for tales of link 12:53 boooored to death XD 12:54 farming can kill 12:54 for tales of link in order to get more brave frontier tuff and two units you need to play the game itself 12:54 i hear that the final boss is ark and he isnt beginner friendly 12:55 what were you farming for? 12:56 mermion 12:56 eu player :D 12:56 mermion as in that point thingy? 12:57 soooo many merit 12:57 2000 each 12:57 hi mairuzu 12:57 drop 3-6 in a single run 12:57 12k merit max? 12:57 wao 12:57 heyy 12:57 if you are lucky 12:57 i heard it cant even drop ine if your not lucky 12:57 one* 12:58 can take nevana & similar quickly :D 12:58 how many merit did you reach there? 12:58 potent stone? 12:58 700k? 12:58 next week i'll take the nevana :D 12:58 dats 2mil?! 12:59 yep 12:59 now 1750k 12:59 rip eu hax 12:59 wait do you play gl? 01:00 no 01:00 jp? 01:00 in eu we've the second anniversary right now 01:00 lots of exclusives, gifts 01:00 paradise 01:00 and in jp its the third anniversary now? or something? 01:01 but hows it in eu do they spam you with gifts 01:01 probably, I don't know 01:01 hallo mokona 01:01 in this period a lot 01:01 Hallo 01:02 usually 4 gems and some crystals in a weel, not more 01:03 4gems?in a go? 01:03 *in a week xcuse 01:04 in aweek..... 01:10 D man! 01:10 your gif are amazing! 01:11 Thank you. Sorry, I'm at work so the reply was a little late there :T 01:11 no problems ;) 01:14 YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 01:14 That's a very long yay 01:15 yes, i think 01:23 fearful mokona, biscuits in the face! 01:25 biscuits or rock? that's the problem 01:28 Welp,time to go back to work 01:28 Bai 01:29 same for me, time to flee 01:29 Salut! 01:32 wut happenned? 01:34 hi sharky 01:37 hi strauss 01:38 Bye 01:38 And hi adra 01:38 I am here to wait my turn for MCU.. annnddd, it is my turn already 01:38 Later 01:39 *medical check up 01:41 wut? 02:00 ugh q.q 02:00 i did 14 summons 02:00 for the miku 02:01 blast why? 02:01 miku is probably worse then nyala and azurai 02:01 idk 02:01 q.q 02:02 shes a crit unit 02:02 yeah 02:02 the only good unit i got was a anima falbos 02:03 not falbos i said 02:03 it was golzo 02:03 Lizeria:Bonus 02:04 hi sharky 02:04 i ment the unit golzo 02:05 owh 02:05 a unit inside golzo lak owo? 02:05 i mean the unit golzo in the vern batch 02:05 its confusing :/ 02:06 oh 02:07 hi vivi 02:08 hey vivi 02:08 Didn't realize had this open still... 02:08 ? 02:08 The chat 02:08 its always open 02:09 ... 02:09 No 02:09 Not what I meant thought I had Closedan the tab for the chat 02:10 okie 02:10 no es rule in collos 02:10 rip. 02:11 i won 02:11 lol 02:12 2crowns to 1 02:13 hallo 02:16 hi mich 02:18 is bnc out? 02:18 i see something about eneroth units 02:19 3parts of episode 8 are out 02:23 * Crimson Storm Mich laughs 02:23 I never said you can't 02:23 you only told me your vern build .-. 02:24 you haven't told me yer ark build .-. 02:24 I told you before 02:24 uwot 02:24 .-. 02:24 I just pretend that I know .-. 02:24 * FishO'Matic throws voez at everyone 02:24 I think I injured lex too much 02:24 hi Lin 02:24 Hey Data 02:24 yey 02:24 oh hey thie- 02:24 getting XP pingu style 02:24 i mean lin 02:25 Hello Verses 02:25 lin 02:25 ? 02:25 you missed a lot of things :^) 02:25 saywut 02:25 like "a lot" :^) 02:25 ... 02:25 ... 02:25 tbh I can't stop laughing that day 02:26 it kills my side 02:26 mich, u said the atk and def SP for ark is not worth it? 02:26 how i will build my ark is 20 sp ls(spark dmg 120% 02:26 bleh 02:26 boost attack to hp remaining 02:26 so lin interested on what happened? :o or you already knew? 02:26 02:26 Lala new SP build 02:27 everything that isn't Add miti to BB/SBB 02:27 and add 1 turn critical immune 02:27 Lol idk which you're talking about 02:27 alrite 02:27 why not use Lala for crit immune? 02:27 let's start on the first one 02:27 hmm.. wait a sec 02:27 pfft 02:27 anyway 02:27 to be specific 02:27 i think i will use lala for crit immune and heal 02:27 the atk and def boost SP for ark is not worth 02:28 Imma tell you on here so If I got something wrong someone can fix me 02:28 2 days ago 02:28 well u can reset ur sp right for 3 gems 02:28 * Linathan sits back and listens. 02:28 :x 02:28 key comes to the lounge 02:28 did he killed Yap again ? 02:28 i plan to use ark as my lead 02:28 .. 02:28 shhhh listen first (y) 02:28 omni ark 02:28 10 SP - 20% Atk/Rec 02:28 10 SP - 20% HP/Def 02:28 20 SP - 2-3 BC on hit 02:28 10 SP - Upgrade BC on hit 02:28 20 SP - Null EWD 02:28 30 SP - Add 1 turn Debuff Immunity 02:28 did it just..? 02:29 that's if you plan on not getting Lala's miti SP 02:29 Miku lead, gazia,selena,allanon,and eze... 02:29 the I was talking about humanity's Insanity 02:29 mich 02:29 think that seems legit 02:29 then yap said 02:29 I think voez just lagged on me 02:29 as i was typing 02:29 though mordlim might wreak havoc on eze 02:29 "I'm sane c:" 02:29 any questions verse? 02:29 i plan on trying get more lala 02:29 then people start to doubt yap that is sane 02:29 Nyami lead Eze Shida Rize Lario FL Eze got 10 m points spheres r very important to get high scores ! 02:30 @mich tell me yur SP buld later 02:30 so low 02:30 why not just stick a medblare 02:30 so verse 02:30 to eze 02:30 and batootha 02:30 about my Ark SP build 02:30 then yap said he was sane and all people doubt him 02:30 then bre said 02:30 eze does have medblare 02:30 well mine does 02:30 "People who said they're sane is actually insane" 02:30 then yap said this 02:31 I'm insane 02:31 bre's reply " he admitted it 02:31 http://puu.sh/pe107/c17a1abfca.jpg 02:31 no 02:31 < slowly but surely 02:31 prove is better (y) 02:31 my squad once ark come out with lalal 02:31 LOL 02:31 40 SP - Add crit immunity 02:31 40 SP - Add EWD immunity 02:31 10 SP - Add status cleanse to SBB 02:31 10 SP - Boost Def relative to HP lost 02:31 then everyone 02:31 Guys what is Pleb? 02:31 One doesn't simply go 02:31 insane ;) 02:31 pleb is 02:31 like almost all peeps at the lounge screenshot it 02:31 about the same as stupid 02:31 more or less 02:32 yap is sad (y) 02:32 2 omni mifunes , lala . kulyut , ark 02:32 then before that 02:32 yer gonna die then 02:32 * Crimson Storm Mich laughs 02:32 Pleb = novice then 02:32 key got kicked because key prove he was wrong (y) 02:32 Mildran KM is one of the most bs fights ever (Y) 02:32 rippu 02:32 i brought my mifune 6 star to the plant boss rc 6 02:33 also I would like to take this moment 02:33 he didnt die but almost always close to death :x 02:33 to mock Ushi because his guide for KM is wrong 02:33 you miss the best moment ever xD 02:33 * Crimson Storm Mich laughs 02:33 gimme a good reason mich 02:33 maybe I'll help 02:33 You know 02:33 for? 02:33 mocking 02:33 lel 02:33 If other users had the chat logger 02:33 I would've backtracked 02:33 and laughed 02:34 :o 02:34 actually 02:34 then enable it for us mods (Y) 02:34 aw sick 02:34 a fortune coffer 02:34 Lin, been meaning to ask what those chat logs were 02:34 enable chat logger lel 02:34 Basically a logger for what's entered in the chat 02:34 lemme rewatch his vid to see where he goes wrong 02:34 kek 02:34 is it some kind of automatic chat recorder? 02:34 but requires the user to be present to record 02:34 hmm 02:34 pretty much 02:34 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joeytje50/Chat_logger 02:34 ah. 02:35 sounds interesting 02:35 welp 02:35 I think imma add this lel 02:36 well you'll understand his wrongess 02:36 *wrongness if you try clearing Mildran using his guide 02:36 kek 02:36 unless he fixes it on Global 02:36 "unless" 02:36 he uses mostly Omni units 02:36 which why I hate it 02:36 he's not flexible 02:36 cause he's ushi 02:36 This metagame revolves around omnis lol 02:37 what do you expect? 02:37 02:37 yeah I know 02:37 well the usable 7*s are really only Grahdens and Tilith 02:37 wat, you're telling me to get slas vern kulyuk first to kill KM? 02:37 And Zeru cuz 02:37 *sigh 02:37 XP and slt 02:37 Owen 02:37 *salt 02:37 since misasagi (JP content creator) cleared KM with full f2p squad 02:37 ...god damn 02:37 Why is everyone 02:37 in my school 02:37 is being arrested last minute 02:37 also cleared with no items 02:37 http://imgur.com/a/SdUhT 02:38 WHAT EVEN 02:38 arrested? 02:38 02:38 for what? 02:38 02:38 i dont have tilith yet 02:38 :( 02:38 AWW YISS 02:38 Hr not high enough sad lol 02:38 finally fc'd a song... 02:38 if not i would have use tilith 7 star 02:39 since i got her mats already 02:39 so verse 02:39 to be fun 02:39 yeah 02:39 I'll use misasagi's no clear team for KM 02:39 :o 02:39 what's the team? 02:39 yeah misasagi clear all trials almost uses the F2P style 02:40 i wonder will ushi bring a team of 3omni mifunes into raid then the rest up to him 02:40 mich when will your vern have SP? :o 02:40 3 OE muffins? 02:40 02:40 meh 02:40 they'll get rekt soon 02:40 mifune in raid is not 02:40 duh 02:41 Misasagi no item clear 02:41 inb4 no crit 02:41 Grah lead 02:41 Magress 02:41 Kulyuk 02:41 Lala 02:41 Lilith 02:41 John don't rely on ushi 02:41 well im not relying 02:41 lin You're making blog about tilith? since a lot of people rage about it 02:41 Lilith? for the ST atk? 02:41 im testing different builds for everything 02:41 I plan to 02:42 just want see whats best for me 02:42 :o 02:42 ye 02:42 wait no 02:42 But not until I got all of these units out of the way 02:42 my current squad is for bb sbb spam 02:42 Lilith for OD fill 02:42 do you need squad reference? :o 02:42 how bout Arus? 02:42 welp good luck on that (y) 02:42 also 02:42 Squad references would be nice 02:42 you know Ushi is totally wrong if Reylee says so (Y) 02:43 mich give lin your squad build on tilith clear on GL (y) 02:43 kyle intensifies (y) 02:43 maybe l8r 02:43 anyway 02:43 misasagi f2p Mildran 02:44 Mich, can I swap Lilith with Arus? 02:44 yes u can 02:44 iSBB x OD fill 02:44 with Lilith has increase her own tri stat in BB 02:45 ^ 02:45 arus for nuke 02:45 there are 2 people on BF community 02:45 3 people 02:46 Grah lead: Reeze's Armor + Demon Silk || 20% HP Elgif 02:46 Magress: Virtuous Cape + Projection Device || 30% HP Elgif 02:46 >Needs 2 turn miti, Light miti and HP on hit SP 02:46 Atro: Urias + Schism Orb || 20% HP Elgif 02:46 >Needs BB on hit + Heal SP 02:46 Selena: Lexida + Demon Striker || 20% HP Elgif 02:46 >Needs Status cure + Stronger HoT SP 02:46 Eze: Batootha + Phantom Device || 25% chance 50% Crit Spark Elgif 02:46 >Needs Spark boost + Self Spark boost + 20% all stats SP 02:47 Crimsom i thought medblare and batootha on eze omni is better 02:47 ? 02:47 1St: People who only play BF then watch BNC be like "Oh GOD BNC GUYS LET"S WATCH IT" 02:47 2Nd: People on wiki and the Lounge be like "Oh BNC thank you gimu for the late news" 02:47 3Rd: People on Reddit be like "BNC? Never heard of it Nico Nico is a thing tho" 02:47 not for this fight 02:48 Medblare is useless in KM 02:48 KM? 02:48 02:48 where BC is extremely starve 02:48 Karna Masta 02:48 eh 02:48 only Magress needs to worry about BC 02:48 everyone else needs to focus on surviving 02:49 oh yeah 02:49 that squad 02:49 what about the OD? 02:49 since magress have 2 turns miti 02:49 Ark BB x normal attack for life 02:49 just normal atk it will fill quite fast 02:49 I would save OD for last moment before KM dies 02:49 also hope you guys enjoy turn counting 02:49 since it'll make the fight easier 02:49 since you can use Ark UBB to cancel some turn based nukes 02:49 "turn counting" 02:49 turn counting x BB counting in phase 2 02:50 oh right 02:50 yeah i will have fun with that 02:50 nope 02:50 it starts on phase 1 02:50 * Verses333 don't understand turn counting 02:50 I forgot we have to use Ark's UBB to cancel ultimates 02:50 orz 02:50 if we use Ark BB, who to replace on that f2p? 02:50 just like lucius then counting from phase 1 02:50 what was Ark UBB does again? 02:50 02:50 turn count only for the ST nuke isn't it? 02:50 why not bring mifunes since they can hit hard for a free unit unless of course boss hits hard i dont recommend 02:50 every 5 BB/SBB used cumutively, KM will drain BB 02:50 I forgot lel 02:50 John 02:50 well 1 norm hit 02:50 Mifune 02:50 can't 02:51 kill KM 02:51 once he drains BB twice, he'll drain BB twice on next turn 02:51 while the nuke that requires Ark UBB is based on the times he drain your BB 02:51 nuff said 02:51 mich what is ark UBB again 02:51 ... 02:51 BB atk, miti 02:51 Verses, look at wikia 02:51 lol 02:51 dark ark .-. 02:51 and.... I forgot 02:51 DArk UBB is 7* Ark UBB 02:51 without the elements 02:51 ^ 02:51 :o 02:51 *HP sacling 02:51 whoops 02:51 okey 02:51 I frogot lel 02:51 ZEST 02:51 and also spark dmg 02:51 * Verses333 slaps zest as hard as he can 02:52 i dont see the difference between dark Ark and the current ark we have .-. 02:52 .-. 02:52 why slap me .-. 02:52 zest, he misses you 02:52 I miss you that's why I slap you .-. 02:52 welp 02:52 anyway 02:52 * Zestna hugs vers 02:52 in any case 02:52 gunn- .... 02:52 * Verses333 hugs back 02:52 because he has no1 to blame Zest 02:52 ... 02:52 I'll use misasagi's walkthrough when I create KM page 02:52 another OTP ? 02:52 err... when I edit it 02:53 yeah it is better 02:53 verses is two timing now ? gj, verses. you cheated on D Man 02:53 mich question is 02:53 "when?" 02:53 our bets still stand right? 02:53 STRAWS PLS 02:53 02:53 yep 02:53 next month 02:53 very f2p friendly and with vital info in it 02:53 6~7 minutes till water summon :p 02:53 that's why Imma wait for you lel 02:53 rip gimu 02:53 zestplz 02:53 it's already Water Summon 02:53 oh yeah zest 02:53 in JP :^) 02:53 I got azami first summon on JP 02:54 .-. 02:54 congratz I guess 02:54 verseh4x 02:54 luck is real 02:54 mich pls :^) black gate intensifies 02:54 h4x 02:54 what's with :^) 02:54 in this case?? 02:54 I want Azami the most out of this batch 02:54 ":^)" can be included in a lot of case 02:54 sigh vers 02:54 you got azami right? 02:54 02:54 Your bet : Klaus, Averus, Lune 02:54 My bet : Vern, Farzen, Piany (iirc) 02:55 wonder whether will they make a karna masta mock unit 02:55 anyway gtg, my head starting to rage at me 02:55 lel alrite dici 02:55 rest well dici 02:55 and yesh zest 02:55 bb 02:55 loser must buy 5 gems 02:55 (yes) 02:55 02:55 pls 02:55 if verse loses 02:55 .-. 02:55 he has to not gem for today (Y) 02:55 pls no I'm becoming F2P on GL now 02:56 until 6/6 in JP 02:56 :o 02:56 pls no 02:56 I want to summon for silas 02:56 inb4 first pull silas again :^) 02:56 verseplz 02:56 tomorrow is Earth Summon 02:56 * Crimson Storm Mich slaps verse 02:56 * Verses333 got slapped 02:57 hello 02:57 meh i'll skip earth 02:57 herro 02:57 then you agree to my wager? 02:57 ooh 02:57 err... 02:57 Pinku lead in Arena 02:57 you need to wager too :c 02:57 I wage 02:58 200 tokens 02:58 * Zestna runs 02:58 .... 02:58 * Verses333 wage 250 tokens 02:58 crap. 02:58 inb4 all DC 02:58 * Blastcannon666 throws a dagger at zest 02:58 * FishO'Matic gets wiped away by Revival 02:58 screw that 02:58 * Zestna got dagg'ed 02:58 dagger was fun 02:58 until enemy buy radi :c 02:59 until Spec use haunts 02:59 screw that :c 02:59 I use spectre before she becomes mainstream 02:59 she's already mainstream :c 02:59 Zest, can you use Meepo ? 02:59 nah 02:59 screw meep 02:59 Meepo? 03:00 I remember I broke my pinky 03:00 the best I can use 03:00 is Phoenix 03:00 when playing meepo 03:00 Zest 03:00 now, do the summons 03:00 or ,_. 03:08 you'll be fine (y) 03:08 no 03:08 all you need is to farm dem totems 03:08 i am trying hard enough 03:08 * Blastcannon666 brings out the dragoons on my wings 03:08 * Blastcannon666 and then fires everywhere 03:08 I got a 5* Riviora ._. a Dragon 03:08 Whover I summon. I dont like (I like krantz tho) 03:09 mich Pm 03:09 let's rub our hands and bid our time for Azurai 03:09 you can do it mate (y) 03:09 screw dat 03:09 Zero gonna rekt Azurai 03:10 I got 7* Krantz. Should I Give him his UBB now? Or wait for his OE for stingy reasons 03:10 because LE 03:10 ew no 03:10 and i suspects that Pinku already rekt Azurai 03:10 even before he is released 03:10 kek 03:10 CFM for now get his OE and max out his IMP so later on OE stage you won't be needing to farm a lot of things 03:10 whats CFM? 03:10 UBB* not OE 03:11 yer name .-. I like to spell it that way 03:11 Oh 03:11 I get it ._. 03:11 (y) 03:11 if I max him out with imps, after evo, Doesnt it split in half? like bb rulesd 03:11 Rules* 03:12 mich 03:12 on a scale of 1 to kill me 03:12 he's still a good mitigator why not raise him for occasional use? 03:12 how much faith do you have in Zero 03:12 rn he's max level and umm ._. 03:12 Banana 03:12 problem is 03:12 IM OUT OF STUFFS 03:12 Meaning** 03:12 .-. farm something 03:12 I dont wanna fuse fodder units to get his bb up ._. 03:12 fair enough 03:13 I gotta spam it and um 03:13 rarely boosts it up 03:13 I think my kitten is evil :( 03:13 Trial:X1 03:13 If its SP Farming, Sure! I'll farm 24/7 ._. 03:13 no I mean farm something like imp or summoner XP 03:13 I've been ignoring my "profile pic" Unit. What squad Should I put her in? 03:13 slots 03:14 Rn My squad is: Reud, Lance, Elza, Magress, Rinon 03:14 put her on every squad 03:14 tf? 03:14 03:14 Who do I replace ._. 03:14 replace dem rinon with her 03:14 Rinon is my healer... 03:14 selena is a healer .-. 03:14 Let me read my Selena 03:14 selena 03:14 way better one 03:14 Algor Halcyon Selena 03:15 Umm... 03:15 She doesnt negate the 03:15 Ailment stuffs 03:15 see her SP 03:15 welp 03:15 * Verses333 hugs zest 03:15 Umm.... I USED MOST OF HER SP Rip me 03:15 I'm happy... 03:15 I did. Bb Gauge, Hp recovery, Drops 03:16 hmm 03:16 I spent 50 sp already ;( 03:16 try to get another selena 03:16 gonna yolo Xenon trial with Labread claire 6* Krantz 6* Bonnie 6* Kikuri 6* and Piany friend 03:16 :p 03:16 lel zest 03:16 eh isn't that trial was there in 6* era? 03:16 What should I add on Selena's SP? 03:16 yep 03:17 try to get the "remove status aliment" 03:17 THAT ISN"T A YOLO 03:17 * DonQuiXoTe888 whacks zest 03:17 Wait question 03:17 its called YOLO 03:17 yolo is when you use 5* 03:17 or 4* 03:17 no verses 03:17 or even 3* 03:17 * CantFiteMeh Uses Fodder units 03:17 welp ok 03:17 GO MIMIR 03:17 ow! 03:17 yup 03:17 kitten's evil 03:17 Burny suicide squad is yolo 03:17 I mean 03:17 .-. 03:17 with the bravest blade 03:17 that is "mainstream" not yolo .-. 03:18 Does "Ailment Resistance": "Negates all Status ailements" Apply to the whole team? Or just her 03:18 Algor Halcyon Selena 03:19 Negates All status aliment only apply to her while Aliment resistance apply to whole squad 03:19 hey guys 03:19 what i missed? 03:19 that's why you need selena with Impiety and lexida 03:19 Impiety? 03:19 Impiety 03:19 Impiety Orb 03:19 Trial EX3? wat dat 03:20 Trial EX3 Cobalt Impact 03:20 Ik but umm 03:20 defeat it? 03:20 I'm only at "Trial X1" I never did that 03:20 lol 03:20 Is it easy for me? or... Imma die ._. 03:20 go finish the trial then 03:20 Trial:EX1 Trial:EX2 Trial:EX3 03:21 Do u think I can kill em all? 03:21 go open each page and have un looking 03:21 can he even do that? 03:21 you could 03:21 :D 03:21 he could 03:21 Who friend? 03:21 that trial can wreck things 03:21 I always use nyami > ~ < 03:21 nyami preetymuch saves you from hard trials 03:21 She my friend ALWAYS at trials :D 03:21 the first and second one iwll be easypeasy 03:21 don worry 03:21 Cursed Estia? Ohh no... 03:22 or just PM your squad and I'll help you squad build 03:22 your units* 03:22 THAT HOLY SEAL THINGY WTF 03:22 IT STEALS MY BB GUAGE 03:22 gauge* 03:22 sorry for spam caps 03:22 yeah that's why you need to take care of the BB management 03:22 welp ez xentar 03:23 Trial:X2 03:23 inb4 never uses it 03:23 * Verses333 looks at his vern 03:23 so 03:23 what sp should I go with... 03:23 I like don's vern though 03:23 Maxwell 1st or battle maidens 1st 03:24 I would say maxwell 03:24 thnx verses 03:24 cause maiden preety tricky 03:24 :^) 03:24 Trial:003 03:24 maidens are mean 03:24 well u can go with BC on spark if u dun have Rengaku and Sirius 03:24 but not tooo dificult 03:24 Though I would Appreciate if don put Enhancing device instead of Bond :c 03:24 PM Verse 03:24 beatable with simple 6 * units 03:24 I have dem felice :c 03:25 then go like me :^) or get Spark buff if no Eze 03:25 screw these lazy dudes in arena 03:25 anyway don change your vern second sphere to Enhancing (y) 03:25 lel zest 03:26 Frontier Gate 03:26 verses plz she already has gud BB requirement down 03:26 if u have Eze friend = eze BB fill 03:27 or magical device (y) 03:28 is that thing even gud? 03:28 i got it from much pain in Fire FG yet dun know who to put on 03:28 boost BB atk and boost bb gauge when damage have reached fewa amounts 03:29 not my thing with it .-. 03:29 kk enhancing device is on 03:29 same setup to the trial 003 03:29 wish me luck p 03:29 naisu 03:29 :p 03:29 inb4 endless 03:29 ... 03:30 welp Fnatic 2 - 1 Alliance 03:30 .-. 03:30 great Mushi Medusa 03:31 oh daymn 03:31 but that Ember just wow 03:31 mushi thou 03:31 his fast is too fast 03:32 ditya ra (y) 03:32 oooo~ 03:32 orbs are back 03:32 inb4 Na`vi dominate the roup stage 03:32 time to test mordlim 03:32 zest 03:32 and get rekt in play-off 03:32 this song is great 03:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAeioNa4c_k&list=FLI8dv3yRtvi9rSd_ophY0fQ&index=2 03:33 Na'vi won the first TI 03:33 .... 03:33 screw this abbadon 03:33 verses plz 03:33 artstyle is great though 03:33 4x death gate on 2 units 03:33 in the first TI the Chinese still play Dota wc 03:33 yep 03:34 some teams even see Volvo's invitation as troll 03:34 so ez money for Na`vi 03:34 oh that one 03:34 lel 03:34 after doto develop for so long 03:34 .... 03:35 i dun see Na`vi in spotlight anymore 03:35 why is everyone dying 03:35 'cause it is MORDLIM 03:35 lel lex 03:35 Cause na'vi falling apart~ 03:35 and secret and OG is dominating the stage~ 03:36 i find it funny people on reddit complains about K&K 7* 03:36 .... 03:36 lel 03:36 THEY DIDNT USE DEF CRYSTAL 03:36 yet they know full well that they will never use them 03:36 lex 03:36 das why you need lounge peeps to raid (y) 03:36 * Dark Ice Lexida leaves raid 03:37 it is just find anyway to hate on Gimu though they deserves to be hated 03:37 So i look back 03:37 Me 3 lives 03:37 everyone else 1 03:37 pleb raid (y) 03:38 pleb raid (y) 03:38 bunch of hypocrites 03:38 verses plz 03:38 ok 03:38 i need friends for this 03:38 i cant test team effieciently 03:38 welp 03:38 Efficiently* 03:39 i have 1 orb 03:39 what yer ID lex i can help 03:39 verses is too into JP anyway 03:39 maxwell rekt 03:40 :o 03:40 my Pm went derp 03:40 er.. 03:40 LOL 03:40 changed my lead to miku 03:40 16 friend request 03:41 yolo summon on miku gate 03:41 actually maxwell -> Afla Dilith are for 6* era 03:41 wish me luck 03:41 6724126351 03:41 inb4 zest got miku 03:41 @don 03:41 Raaga 03:41 Zest remember the days we had summons to spend 03:41 Y'know CA days 03:41 after I got farzen .-. 03:41 IGN: Duy88 with vern lead 03:41 .-. 03:41 yes I remember that day 03:42 this Brian doe 03:42 where did i meet him in raid? i wonder 03:42 dis guy 03:42 i sent u FR lex 03:43 Zelnite 6* lead with Karl & Grah 7* as sub 03:43 don... 03:43 .-. 03:43 last raid thou.. 03:43 and room is up 03:43 w-whaaa... 03:43 no the wild quick raids verses 03:43 that guy is drunk 03:43 :o 03:43 explain dem kiritos 03:43 if only I had verses's will to raid 03:43 you watched too much anime versy 03:44 then again BF is getting quite boring for me' 03:44 mich plz 03:44 you're too busy with stuff mich 03:44 u can't beat some1 with 5 nature shield (Y) 03:44 .-. 03:44 in raid insanity 03:44 oh hay yap 03:44 vers, at least my Water FG on this account will be rather easy :p 03:44 gg my BF is in Japan 03:44 .-. 03:45 ya need to refresh dem datas (y) 03:45 .... 03:45 Eru lead 03:45 yep (y) 03:45 restarting app to get request 03:45 room is up lex 03:45 dis guy isdrunk 03:46 inb4 2 hours update for yap side (y) 03:46 >12 pts to the next rank 03:46 .-. 03:46 :^) 03:46 wait 03:46 does mordlim block LS? 03:47 nope 03:47 iirc 03:47 awesome 03:47 nope 03:47 so that means since miku lead... dont have to worry about status 03:47 The true question is 03:47 should i keep allabro 03:47 i always use the nerd 03:47 for elements, yes 03:47 because the branch and eye suspect to ewd 03:48 hmm 03:48 * Verses333 looks at sushi 03:48 but you will need extra meat on Selena 03:48 i dont know if i should bring eze 03:48 i think imma farm anothe 10 hairs 03:48 "extra meat" 03:48 because of consume 03:49 yes zest :^) 03:49 eze might get destroyed 03:49 Selena: クリスタラヴィーナ 03:49 without a null elemental lead 03:49 "extra meat" huh :^) 03:49 if he has the most hp then he will 03:49 Get out 03:49 Both of you 03:49 her ST nuke will remove buff 03:49 my selena easliy has the most hp 03:49 easily* 03:50 the highest CURRENT HP 03:50 oh 03:50 selena will be hit by consume = near dead 03:50 oh yeah zest 03:50 no matter i found solution 03:51 is your vern more damage than support Don 03:51 his vern is support more 03:51 yeah she is more selfish 03:51 cause yaps here is more of a BB fill support vern 03:51 than damage 03:51 nah verses she has almost all self buff 03:52 i think "90% of it are self buff" 03:52 why i see zelnite here .-. 03:52 yep verses 03:52 because imma use vern 03:52 and i dont want eze to get wrecked 03:52 WAIT 03:52 .-. gud luck 03:52 hold on 03:52 eze will get rekt less than vern 03:52 idea has been hatched 03:53 because of Consume only used when there is water unit in the field 03:53 there we go 03:53 now to choose a friend 03:53 imma choose. 03:54 verses's zelnite :^) 03:54 vern 03:54 great avant lead 03:54 lets go test this out 03:55 who is dis cratus 03:55 i'd say this guy will leech 03:55 look at his squad 03:55 * Verses333 lies his head on lex's lap 03:55 just a guy who lost into this room 03:55 All the nuke 03:55 lex I'm tired .-. 03:55 no matter 03:55 more honor point 03:55 Land Shark will let you rest head 03:55 whose vern? :o 03:56 CFM was a real deal T^T 03:56 ah 03:56 PM? 03:56 go? 03:56 vers what do you mean by that 03:56 go go go 03:56 he was probably helping him 03:56 oh w8 abit for this guy 03:56 lmao 03:56 Like i did that one day 03:56 ok 03:56 he is changing squad 03:56 * Dark Ice Lexida starts talking to self 03:56 go 03:57 Patience is a virtue patience is a virtue 03:57 so vers what sort of stupid questions did he ask? c: 03:57 Things :^) 03:57 ... 03:57 * Yapboonyew pushes Lex to a wall 03:57 Land Shark likes this 03:57 Land Shark asks to push harder 03:58 yap 03:58 * Yapboonyew sends out Greninja 03:58 he thought 03:58 * Yapboonyew (Greninja) used Ice Beam! 03:58 Imp caps get halved on evolution 03:58 well... 03:58 ... 03:58 well, thats a logical question, for a newbie... i suppose. 03:58 .... 03:58 I told him to go to EX trials 03:58 speaking of which 03:58 im gonna create a new page 03:58 Gameplay:Mechanics! 03:58 but he went to X trials instead 03:59 and complain on why the information i gave is wrong 03:59 he blamed me -.- 03:59 Vers 03:59 you should stop helping 03:59 who did what 03:59 start loving yourself 03:59 nah It's okay 03:59 who bullied you Verses 03:59 * MrNeon prepares the noot noot 03:59 hell he frickin insulted me for me helping him 03:59 jusy normal stuff and I fixed him 03:59 lel that moment 03:59 and trolled snow as well 04:00 Oh CFM 04:00 he dumb 04:00 60014 points to rank up :c 04:00 speaking of snow 04:00 he became un-away 04:00 I tried explaining how to use ele miti and he just ignored me and asked someone else 04:00 I dont like his face since day 12 04:00 day 1* 04:00 don't worry mate 04:00 why day 12-- 04:00 o 04:00 h 04:01 and he's literally Nanjiro 2.0 with hotfixes-- 04:01 * MrNeon salts 04:01 k i should wear some clothes 04:01 its getting cold in here 04:01 brb 04:01 .... 04:01 yap is naked .-. 04:01 Verses plz 04:01 ..... 04:01 I wonder what is he doing :^) 04:02 duh im a goddamn cat 04:02 >_> 04:02 yea verse 04:02 just :^) things 04:02 yap only has a scarf 04:02 which isn't even the one from Pokemon 04:02 ^tsk 04:02 :o 04:02 no wonder :^) 04:02 ok 04:03 gj on torturing yourself, verses 04:03 i got mordlim mechanics now 04:03 once she uses the barrier thing 04:03 run 04:03 no def all 04:03 ....just guard to avoid Empty Seal ._. 04:03 then she won't use seal 04:03 all units, that is 04:03 welp 04:04 yeah if 1 unit die = seal regardless 04:04 atleast I tried to help the mods relieving their stress .-. 04:04 please 04:04 I just don't want other people suffer cause one specific person 04:04 Verses 04:04 just sic him on me 04:05 i literally been through to much to be affected 04:05 nah I understand your pain mate 04:05 thats not gonna help vers tbh 04:05 but it's easy to handle now 04:05 if it's easy, you won't even whine about that 04:05 ^ 04:05 and you were whining after he left 04:06 well you do got the point 04:06 welp alrite then I won't whine again 04:06 so she did barrier 04:06 i guarded 04:06 Consume 04:06 Dead 04:06 why do you have Water units 04:06 dont bring them 04:06 he uses vern lel 04:06 dont use Vern... 04:06 and selena 04:07 * Verses333 facedesk harder 04:07 anyway zest ya here 04:07 get a healer thats not Selena c: 04:07 an Omni healer* 04:07 so yap 04:07 hi! 04:07 ....OH 04:07 someone seems to be back 04:07 hell 04:07 aka Miku/Kulyuk 04:07 hello* 04:07 who? 04:07 * Adrastia goes to sleep 04:07 well I'm not so sure yet 04:07 ... huh 04:08 rip lex 04:08 guys do you know when Mifune's omni is coming out? 04:08 Soon™ 04:08 i have like 3 04:09 dead tree 04:09 welp 04:09 it was announced on BNC, with no release date 04:10 k no more orb 04:10 thnx for le raid 04:10 lol 04:10 k thx lol 04:11 so yap 04:11 waddup 04:12 how was your work-ing out 04:12 so 04:12 hows life 04:12 died 04:12 isn't Yap's working out = sleep ? 04:12 so how that squad worked lex? 04:12 * Yapboonyew smacks the blue bird 04:12 * Agentstrauss pecks the black cat 04:13 * Yapboonyew eats the blue bird 04:13 * Agentstrauss stabs the black cat from inside 04:13 sae 04:13 * Yapboonyew has 8 lives left 04:13 same 04:13 LOL 04:13 * Yapboonyew digests down the blue bird 04:13 * Agentstrauss revives like a phoenix 04:13 the blue phoenix* 04:13 .-. 04:13 straws pls 04:13 * Yapboonyew eats a 1UP mushroom 04:13 * Yapboonyew has 9 lives remaining 04:14 .-. 04:14 :I 04:14 * Verses333 pokes yap 04:14 * Agentstrauss pecks Verses instead 04:14 * Yapboonyew is poked 04:14 * Verses333 dies 04:14 LMAO 04:15 added new chat rule: 04:15 *Role-playing is allowed, but do not take it to the extreme - to the point it freaks other users out. 04:16 .-. 04:16 RP allowed :o 04:16 * Verses333 takes yap to the pet shop 04:16 Vers, RP was always allowed 04:16 * Agentstrauss looks at certain users that abused RP 04:16 * SebstenFBF cool 04:16 see i do rp 04:17 * Crimson Storm Mich noots 04:17 well gotta go bye 04:17 like i said, do not take it to the extreme 04:17 someone told me RP is unallowed last time :C 04:17 * Verses333 glares at lex 04:17 RP? 04:17 role-playing. 04:17 Role-Play 04:17 ah. 04:17 * MrNeon voids Yap 04:17 role-playing eh :^) 04:17 well, I actually won--- 04:18 * Agentstrauss slaps Don 04:18 GDI DON :^) 04:18 I was innocent 30 seconds ago :^) 04:18 *We do not accept kickban requests from users. (Why do it?) 04:18 ^ 04:18 well, i actually won't forbid RP as long as it is not disruping the chat 04:18 because Adrastia is a thing. 04:18 * Crimson Storm Mich disrupts chat 04:18 or the whole people actually are in the mood doing it 04:18 * Agentstrauss disrupts Mich 04:19 yap I asked to be kicked last time c: 04:19 nooooo i just died in trial:x3 with xie jing at like 20000 hp :/ 04:19 Ardastia is not a "thing" lel 04:20 : / 04:20 :o 04:20 arta do the OTK way (y) 04:20 LOL im lvl 73 i cant 04:20 Artaharva... sounds legit? :o 04:21 ? 04:21 nvm that lel 04:21 lol 04:21 oh wow 04:21 something about permanent bans, 04:21 *Repeated offenders in a short span of time will lead to a permanent ban from chat. 04:21 this means even if a user has 5 offenses, it doesnt mean it'll lead to a permanent ban, that user can still live. 04:21 random mifune capture 04:21 is omni eze useful in trial:x3 04:21 * Yapboonyew claps for Vers 04:22 .-. 04:22 any unit at Omni is useful for that trial 04:22 l 04:22 *k 04:22 * Verses333 hugs yap and gives him a fish 04:22 its the only omni i have 04:22 * Yapboonyew is hugged and given a fish 04:22 * Yapboonyew looks at the fish 04:22 HAH GAAYYYY 04:22 its not cooked :c 04:22 oh wait 04:22 * Agentstrauss runs 04:22 LOL 04:23 * Yapboonyew smacks Strauss 04:23 .-. 04:23 * Verses333 takes the fish and cooks it 04:23 da fudge was dat .-. 04:24 Verse 04:24 Verses, don't tell me that's a catfish 04:24 lol 04:24 wad 04:24 my cost is ded 04:24 lel mich 04:24 because, you know, catfish's "cycle" is too fast 04:24 Vern, Rengaku, Kulyuk and Izuna 04:24 I can only put 3 OE lel 04:24 why the hell you put 4 of them.. 04:24 * Verses333 facepalm 04:24 straws 2016 06 04